camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
39mm screw lenses
The 39mm screw mount was introduced by Leica with the model I ©, and used on all the Leica models until the IIIg. The mount was adopted on many Leica copies and other 35mm rangefinder cameras. The mount is also called Leica Thread Mount (LTM), Leica Screw Mount (LSM), or M39. It is 39mm diameter and 26 threads per inch, with rangefinder coupling. The most important bodies using the 39mm screw mount are: * Leica I/II/III * Canon rangefinders * Voigtländer Bessa * the Russian Fed, Zorki, Leningrad and Drug * the British Corfield Periflex Some makers made cameras and lenses with a 39mm screw mount completely incompatible with the Leica one, because the flange-to-film distance is different. Two such systems are: * the Braun Paxette * the Russian Zenit, first models We can attempt to make a list of 39mm screw lenses from the most important makers. All the lenses in this list are genuine Leica mount lenses, or at least were advertised as such by reputable dealers. Today some merchants convert old and rare lenses into Leica mount. Please do not include these converted lenses in the list. Angénieux lenses * 35/3.5 X1, black * 35/2.5 Retrofocus R1, black * 50/1.5 S21, black and chrome Astro lenses Astro Berlin seems to have made some lenses with a genuine Leica mount. Today, many sellers are adapting Astro lenses to the Leica mount, often assembling them with the rear barrel of a 50/3.5 Elmar. * 58/1.5 Pan-Tachar, chrome (sold at Westlicht Auction 27/11/2005) Berthiot lenses * 28/3.3 Angulor, chrome (sold at Westlicht Auction 27/11/2005) * 50/3.5 Flor (collapsible), chrome (see http://syarakusei.web.infoseek.co.jp/SOM50.htm) * 50/2.8 Flor (collapsible), chrome (sold at Westlicht Auction on a Gamma body, 23/5/2003) * 50/1.5 Flor, chrome or chrome and black (sold at Westlicht Auction 27/11/2005, see also http://syarakusei.web.infoseek.co.jp/SOM5015.htm) * 55/1.5 Flor, chrome (see http://syarakusei.web.infoseek.co.jp/SOM55.htm) * 75/2.8 Flor, chrome and black (see http://syarakusei.web.infoseek.co.jp/SOM75.htm) * 90/2.8 Flor, chrome (see http://syarakusei.web.infoseek.co.jp/SOM90.htm) * 145/4.5 Télé, chrome (ebay auction) External link: A Japanese page about the Berthiot lenses for Leica Canon lenses Corfield lenses Corfield sold a range of lenses with their Periflex 39mm mount bodies. The Periflex had no rangefinder but a periscopic through the lens focusing system, so it seems that none of the lenses was rangefinder coupled. Some lenses were made in collaboration with Enna, and the last ones were probably entirely made by Enna. The known finishes were: * type 0: all chrome, only on the first 50/3.5 Lumar * type I: chrome and leatherette * type II: black with wide chrome stripes (like the Enna lenses of the same period) * type IIb: black with thin chrome stripes and one chrome ring * 35/3.5 Retro-Lumax (I) * 45/1.9 Lumax (I,II) * 45/2.8 Lumax (I) * 45/3.5 Lumax (I) * 50/3.5 Lumar, 1953 (0) * 50/3.5 Lumar-X, 1955 (I) * 50/2.8 Lumax (II) * 50/2.4 Lumax (II) * 50/1.9 Lumax (II) * 100/4 Lumar, 1957 (I) * 135/3.5 Tele-Lumax (I) Enna lenses * 85/1.5 Ennaston (sold at Westlicht Auction 27/11/2005) Fuji lenses Fuji has made lenses in Leica mount in the 1950s or 1960s. * 3.5cm/2, chrome (sold at Westlicht Auction 27/11/2005) * 5cm/2.8 L, black and chrome (sold at Westlicht Auction 27/11/2005) * 5cm/1.2, black Hensoldt lenses A lens marked Dr Hensoldt Optik Wetzlar 1:1.8/f=55 1057 PROTO in a rigid chrome mount has been seen at an ebay auction. Isco lenses The Isco Westar 50mm f/3.5, rigid with chrome finish, was the standard lens mounted on the prototypes of the Recta, a rangefinder variant of the Rectaflex. Kobalux lenses The small Japanese company YK from Yokohama made two wide angle lenses in Leica mount. They were sold under the names Kobalux, Avenon, Komura, Pasoptik, Bower or Adorama. * 21/2.8 Super Wide, chrome or black * 28/3.5 Wide, chrome or black Kodak lenses * 50/2.8 Ektanar (see http://syarakusei.web.infoseek.co.jp/EKTANAR.htm) Leica lenses Leotax lenses Showa Kogaku, better known as Leotax, apparently made their own lenses for their very first Leica copies, among which the rare Letana Anastigmat 50mm f/3.5 (see this Leotax page at cameraquest). Meyer lenses Meyer made some lenses in 39mm Leica screw mount at an early date, mostly before World War II. They are marked Hugo Meyer. * 3.5cm f/2.7 Makro-Plasmat, chrome with black ring (see http://syarakusei.web.infoseek.co.jp/chinpin3/makroplasmat.html) * 5cm f/2.7 Makro-Plasmat (collapsible), chrome (see http://syarakusei.web.infoseek.co.jp/MP5027.htm) * 5cm f/1.9 Primoplan (collapsible), chrome (see http://syarakusei.web.infoseek.co.jp/PRI5019.htm) * 1 5/8" f/1.5 Kino-Plasmat, all chrome (sold at Westlicht Auction 27/11/2005) * 10.5cm f/2.7 Makro-Plasmat, black and chrome, rangefinder coupled (sold at Westlicht Auction 27/11/2005, see also http://syarakusei.web.infoseek.co.jp/makuroP.htm) * 10.5cm f/4.5 Trioplan, black and chrome, rangefinder coupled (ebay auction) * 15cm f/5.5 Tele-Megor, chrome, not rangefinder coupled, marked Ohne Kupplung (ebay auction) * 250/5.5 Tele-Megor, black with chrome rings, rangefinder coupled (sold at Westlicht Auction 29/05/2005) Nikon lenses * 25/4 W-Nikkor C, all chrome * 28/3.5 W-Nikkor C, all chrome * 35/1.8 W-Nikkor C, black and chrome * 35/3.5 W-Nikkor C, all chrome * 50/1.4 Nikkor-S, all chrome * 50/1.5 Nikkor-S C, all chrome * 50/2 Nikkor-H C (collapsible), all chrome * 50/2 Nikkor-H C (rigid), all chrome or chrome with black front ring * 50/3.5 Nikkor-Q C (collapsible), all chrome * 50/3.5 Nikkor-Q C (rigid), all chrome * 50/3.5 Micro-Nikkor, chrome and black * 85/1.5 Nikkor-S C, black * 85/2 Nikkor-P C, black or all chrome * 105/2 Nikkor-P C, black * 135/3.5 Nikkor-Q, black * 135/4 Nikkor-Q C, all chrome Old Delft lenses * 3.5cm/3.5 Minor, chrome (sold at Westlicht Auction 27/11/2005) * 9cm/4.5 Delfar (see http://syarakusei.web.infoseek.co.jp/OD90.htm) Olympus lenses Olympus made one lens in Leica mount, the 4cm f/2.8 Zuiko C. It was sold with its external finder, marked with the Olympus logo and 4 cm. Rodenstock lenses * 35/2.8 Heligon, all chrome Ross lenses The British optical company Ross made some lenses in 39mm screw mount. The Xtralux range was released together with the Reid British Leica copy. * 90/3.5 Xtralux, black and chrome * 4"/5.5 Teleros, black and nickel, collapsible (sold at Westlicht Auction 27/11/2005) * 135/4.5 Xtralux, black and chrome Russian lenses From FED or KMZ Schacht lenses * 90/2.8 Travenar-R, black with wide chrome stripes Schneider lenses Schneider made some lenses in Leica mount very early, before World War II. They also made special lenses ordered by Leica. * 35/2.8 Xenogon, chrome * 50/2.8 Xenar (collapsible), chrome * 8cm/2 Xenon, uncoupled, black and chrome (sold at Westlicht Auction 27/11/2005) * 80/2 Xenon, black and chrome (see http://syarakusei.web.infoseek.co.jp/chinpin3/xenon.html) Steinheil lenses Steinheil made some lenses in M39 mount. It was essentially the optical range developed for their own Casca model. They were all in chrome finish. * 35/4.5 Orthostigmat * 50/2 Quinon * 85/2.8 Culminar * 135/4.5 Culminar * 135/4.5 Triplar Steinheil also made lenses for the Braun Paxette, with a 39mm diameter screw mount, not compatible with the Leica rangefinder because the flange to film distance and rangefinder coupling were different. Taylor, Taylor & Hobson lenses Taylor, Taylor and Hobson made the collapsible 2" f/2 Anastigmat as the standard lens for the Reid British Leica copy. They also made a rigid 2" f/2 Cooke Amotal Anastigmat lens for the Bell & Howell Foton camera, some of them being converted later to the Leica screw mount. Topcon lenses Tokyo Kogaku, better known as Topcon, made some lenses in 39mm Leica mount for some Japanese Leica copies, mainly the Leotax. All were all chrome unless noted. The chronological order is State - C Simlar - Simlar - Topcor - Topcor S. * 35/2.8 Topcor, sold with a very big external finder * 50/3.5 State (collapsible) * 50/3.5 C Simlar (collapsible) * 50/3.5 Simlar (collapsible) * 50/3.5 Topcor (collapsible), diaphragm ring around the front lens, then around the barrel * 50/3.5 Topcor K (rigid), aluminium barrel and knurled rings * 50/2.8 Topcor, black and chrome finish * 50/2 Topcor * 50/2 Topcor S, chrome, then black and chrome, then black with aluminium barrel * 50/1.8 Topcor S, black finish * 50/1.5 Simlar * 50/1.5 Topcor * 90/3.5 Topcor, aluminium barrel and knurled rings, sold with an external finder * 135/3.5 Topcor, aluminium barrel, sold with an external finder with 50/90/135 frames External link: 39mm lenses page of the Topcon club Voigtländer lenses Voigtländer Braunschweig Voigtländer made some lenses in 39mm Leica mount. They are very rare and sought after. * 50/1.5 Nokton, one of the lenses of the Prominent Cosina Voigtländer Carl Zeiss Jena lenses Carl Zeiss Jena made some of the Contax lenses developed for the Contax rangefinder camera in M39 mount. They were mostly sold during the war and are quite rare. All were in chrome finish, with a slim barrel and rangefinder coupled, unless noted. * 50/1.5 Sonnar (rigid) * 50/2 Sonnar * 75/1.5 Biotar * 85/2 Sonnar * 135/4 Sonnar * 135/4 Triotar (sold at Westlicht Auction 27/11/2005) Some very rare lenses were made by Zeiss but with no Zeiss marking. There is a Sonnar or Leica-Sonnar 5.8cm f/1.5, and a Sonnar 6cm f/1.5 (sold at Westlicht Auction 15/11/2002). Zuiho lenses Zuiho were the makers of the Honor, a Japanese Leica copy. Its standard lens was the Zuiho Honor 50mm f/2, rigid with black and chrome finish. Zunow lenses Teikoku Kogaku, better known as Zunow, made some lenses in Leica mount. Some have impressive characteristics, and all are very rare. * 50/1.1, all chrome * 50/1.9, all chrome Category: Lens mounts